The For Ever Lotus
by Timcamby
Summary: It's a D-Grey love story involving a hot headed samurai, who might have finally found his missing lotus. 3 :)
1. Becomming

**For Ever Lotus**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D-Grey man ! (but I love it !)

My stomach growled feverishly, "uhhhh" I grumbled. I was tired and fed up, I have been traveling for days trying to make it to the Black Order. I looked up at the huge building in front of me, wow it was even viewable from the town sitting on the Clift.

"I wonder if there's a good place to stay ?" I said looking at Nala my panther, who in turn gave a half hatred growl in reply. I smiled down at her "Good girl" I said patting her large head. I continued walking taking time to stare in to each store the uneasy feeling of all the stares Nala was getting, pinned to the back of my head. As I passed by a small inn I could feel Nala press agents my leg from fatigue. "Fine" I said, ignoring her I walked in to the inn. "Excuse me, do you have any rooms open ?" I asked an elderly woman behind the counter. "oh, ah yes! But we don't…. uh .. allow animals" she said casting a cool look at Nala who was perched beside my leg. I could feel a small spit of annoyance spring in my stomach. " oh, well that's all right I am sure I can find a better inn that allows animals. Have a good evening !" I said with a bitter sweet smile as I continued to leave. "Wait I am sure we can make a small adjustment to the price and every thing will work out just fine" casting a smirk down at Nala I turned to face the women "Perfect !"

I woke to a small ray of sun light that seemed to be defiant to the heavy drapes that hung on the only window. " whyyy " I groaned, Nala moved at the sound of my voice only to lick the entire side of my face. " eww Nala really ?" I said stretching my arms above my head. "I'm gonna shower" I said still half asleep. Giving one last longing look at my bed I made my way to the bath room.

I took an extra-long shower allowing the warm water to relax my body as I let my mind roam. It was amazing I had made it this far. I could feel a small spout of anger curl my stomach it wasn't fair. Why couldn't they have survived !? The rushed thought went through my mind. "No" I said out loud. I could hear the pity filled voice of General Yeeger " it's not your fault" but it was and I knew it. "Hmm" I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower pushing the thought away only to be met with a room of steam. After drying myself and brushing my hair I examined my reflection in the mirror. I have long dark brown almost black hair that falls in waves down my back. Fair skin and green eyes with a dark navy blue ring around them surrounded by thick lashes. I stared at my eyes. They have been compared to many things like fireworks agents the dark sky or to the eyes of an animal. Maybe that's why animals liked me so much.

Opening the door to the bath room I was greeted by the sight of Nala sprawled across the entire bed "nice" I said, as her only response was a huff. Getting dressed I putt on my short black shorts, my tight black thick strap sweet heart tank. My favorite black boots, with some of my white leg warmers scrunched just below my knee. My belt which fit across my waist but had a small pouch that attached to my thigh, perfect for putting things like bandages, a knife or dried food of some sort. Then to top it off I put on the jacket General Yeeger gave to me. It was black with a white going down both sides from my shoulder to wrist then under arm to hip. It had a hood and collar with a split coat tail with the silver order crest over my heart. The general had said it suited me and I had to agree it did, making my look edgy and cute at the same time. "Sweet" I said out loud. Nala and I made our way to the top of the Clift.

Nala and I stood at the base of the huge brick building. "Wow, amazing". Nala moved sniffing what looked like a stone head. Suddenly it yelled "who geos there ! Are you akuma !? Attempt scanning !" and a bright light shot from his eyes. At that Nala sprang forward teeth bared hackles up growling. "ahh attack !" it screamed at us " attack we are under attack !". "Nala !" I yelled over the screaming, calling her to my side. "Innocents activate, twin scythe and chain !" I shouted clapping my hands together and slowly pulling them a part as green glow started to emanate from them. Then out of the air between my hands I grabbed a silver and black scythe and chain. "Nala ready !"

I could feel a watching sensation as if there was someone looking on at Nala and I. There couldn't be any one around I would have sensed it or Nala would have reacted. "Hey shut it you stupid rock !" came a yell out of know where. My eyes scanned the area around me only to fallow Nala's gaze to a bat like thing flying in the air off to the right of the stone head which was still screaming. "a golem ?" but I dint have time to open my mouth again as Nala shoved in to my side pushing me over a few feet from where I had been standing. As I looked up I was met with a katana holding man. He moved so fast I barley saw even Nala had to react, well that doesn't matter. I moved rolling on to the balls of my feet in a crouch. Nala moved to my side "back" I growled, it was all I would have to say for her to back down. This samurai was my prey, I would not hide or run from a threat ever again. Our eyes met with intensity, he move suddenly slashing a cross me. I moved blocking with my chain and ducking under his arm. "First illusion !?" he yelled " Kanda no !" yelled the flying golem. Tossing my scythe I clapped my hands together as if in prayer, pulling them a part fast and yelling "block" I watched his illusion run in to my green wall of energy. I moved throwing myself in to a kart wheel, grabbing on to my scythe. I moved just blocking as he brought his katana straight down towards my head. "KANDA !" the golem yelled as we pushed apart. He moved bringing his katana to his side in a ready position, his eyes an ice cold grey/black cutting in to my green ringed ones.

Nala moved to my right side. A growl escaping her snout. "Nala attach two power switch !" I yelled as she lunged forward towards the right side of the grey/black eyed beast, and I charged at his left. "Switch back !" I yelled suddenly shooting myself in front of him as Nala turned sharp behind. "Good girl" I thought proud of her understanding and quickness in movements. Moving I yelled as I brought the butt end of one scythe in to his stomach enforcing it with my green energy. As I did so Nala lunged her shoulder into his right leg causing the beast to loose balance and fall to the left. He moved though skill fully correcting his balance and bringing his katana to my side which I block. We both moved splitting apart facing each other a wide gap in between. Suddenly I heard a yell "little hammer big hammer grow GrOW GROW !" as I turned to look I saw a red haired boy with a huge hammer ! Slamming it down in between us. The beats and I were pushed apart from the blast of the impact. "STOP KANDA !" the red haired boy yelled, I payed no attention to him but focused on the swords man. The grey/black eyed beast looked at me before moving to a door of light that had only appeared now, the only sound he made was a "che" as he disappeared through it. Turning my eyes to the red haired boy I held out my hand only to feel Nala press her head in to my palm. "good girl"


	2. Myterious

I stood off to the side of a desk; mounds of papers clouded it as well as the rest of the room and flours. "Kamoui will be here in a moment, oh and by the way I'm Lavi" said the red haired boy with a wolfish grin. Nala gave a small snort towards Lavi. "I'm Cleo Rishard" "Sweet!" said Lavi smiling. I heard a small click and turned to see a group of people walk in to the room lead by a man in glasses and a weird hat. "Please take a seat" the glasses man said motioning to a small couch in front of the desk. As I sat myself down I was joined by Lavi and a girl with ponies on each side of her head. "Hello I'm section chief Kamoui, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Sorry for the mix up we had a hard time finding any proof of your entry in to the black order, and I am Reever" said a spiky haired man, who turned to glare at Kamoui. "It's not my fault kanda was in a bad mood ever since he got back !" Kamoui whined the serious look in his eyes gone in a flash. "Linaley help your poor brother !" Kamoui continued. The girl with the ponies sighed and said "no brother you where the one who lost the letter from the general in the first place" "ahhh ! Linaley how could you !" Kamoui said beginning to bawl. "Kamoui !? It's alright we got it all figured out so its ok now !" said a white haired boy in a panicky voice. "To nice Allen" said Lavi while shaking his head arms crossed over his chest. "Well that's right, no hard feelings every things all good !" Kamoui said happily as if the entire conversation of how he had started my messy arrival had never happened. "How bipolar" I muttered.

"Now I need you to answer a few questions" Kamoui said looking over the brim of his glasses. "Was General Yeager the one who found you after the akuma attack?" "Uh yes" I said in a quiet voice. "And most of the town was massacred, including your adoptive family ?" "Yes" I said dryly clearly Kamoui had no idea about privacy. "You were gone for the first part of the attack, where?" he said a serious tone of edge in his voice. "I was in the woods a couple miles from town or so I had taken Nala for a hunt" I said as calmly and collected as I could but I could feel a bitter sickness sink into my stomach. "How did you find out about the attack?" "I saw the smoke and heard screaming Nala and I ran to town that's when we saw what had happened, I activated my innocents and killed the last remaining akuma. After that is when I met the General." I said looking at only Kamoui, though I could feel all eyes on myself. "Ok then now let's go check your innocents" he said getting up with a sudden spark of energy and a smile.

We ended up on a platform that took us down and down. "How long have you had your innocents" he asked me as I looked over the edge. "I've had it since I was little I am not really sure but for a while" I said looking up at him. "And your mark ?" Kamoui added as if a second thought. "It's there" and I could hear the acid in my voice. No one knew about my mark at least only my adoptive mother had. "How did you know" I said turning to face him head on "It's my job" he said simply, as if the sour look on my face was not there. I could feel my eye brows draw closer in making a deep frown. I felt a light thud as the plat form had reached the bottom. I turned around and was met with an unworldly being. "Oh my!" I shrieked I could see a long tentacle like thing come flying out and snatch me around my waist. "Kamoui !" I screamed. "Don't worry it's just Hevelska, she's going to check the synch rate you have with your innocents" he said without a care. "Yes don't worry I have no intentions of hurting you or your innocents" came a cooled displaced voice.

Hevelska lifted me up and I could see a pair of violet glowing eyes in view. "Allow me to take a look at your innocents" I could hear the cool voice echo around my head. "You can't, they don't come off" but to my surprise at the cool touch my rings began to glow and change expanding, and also to my horror the place they use to sit on my fingers was raw open flesh with a glowing green substance connecting the rings to me. "Interesting the rings seems to be parasitic almost, yet they have a weapon type build and use. How peculiar" Hevelska's voice spoke to Kamoui. "Hmm… and the synch rate ?" Kamoui responded. "The synch rate is at 92%" Hevelska said putting my rings back on and lowering me down to the plat form. "Wow" was all I could say as I examined my hands and attempted to remove my rings myself only to have them inseparable from my fingers. "How did you do that !? How did you take my rings off ?" I called up to the glowing eyes. "Simple" Kamoui responded "Hevelska is the holder of all innocents, she holds all the innocents that is found as well as any that an exorcist has need of looking after while healing." "Oh" I said "yes now I think we should show you to your room you must have had a busy day, with all that commotion." Kamoui smiled.

Three days had passed since I have been at the black order, my life has completely changed. I walked down the hall to the cafeteria my stomach growled loudly. "Hey! Wait up I'll walk with you" Lavi called running up beside Nala and stroking her fur. Nala had hated Lavi for only a day before he had won over the beasty cat's hart with a steak. "Hey Lavi, how's it going?" I asked "oh good the old panda is out so I get to have some free time" he said with more enthusiasm than necessary. "ha nice" I said thought in all truth he was going to get his head kicked in if he skipped his studying. As we turned the corner to the cafeteria I noticed our table was full with everyone else also eating. "Hey yuu !" Lavi yelled prancing over and raping his arms around kanda's shoulders. Whose hand twitched as if he was going to reach for his katana. "Get off" kanda said his voice steal, as he separated each word in its own. "Hey Cleo, come sit" Allen said waving me over to an open space beside him. As I took my place beside Allen I was almost out of know where hit in the back of the head by a flying pair of chopsticks. "Owe what the hell" I said rubbing the small lump, slowly I turned to face Lavi and kanda giving them a death glare that could kill. "Ha-ha … oops" Lavi said scratching the back if his head while kanda's only response was a "che" sound. Glaring at them a sudden idea popped in to my head.

Making a pout face I looked at them "that was really mean and you hurt my head" I said making my eyes tear up and just in case they weren't falling I made a sniffle sound. "Ah ! Don't cry" Lavi said "it was only a chopstick !". I could see the small panic on his face "you should make up for it" I could hear Allen pipe up, and for a moment I wondered if he knew what my intentions where. "Uhhhh ok how about yuu and I buy you lunch !" Lavi said smiling trying to lighten the mood. I could hear a defined snort followed by "like hell, I am not spending a dime on a pathetic wimp like her". "Kanda ! That's so mean it was your and lavi's fault, you where the one who through the chopsticks" Allen puffed "well it was the stupid rabbits fault for moving" kanda growled, his beast like eyes glowing with annoyance. He stood up to leave and I moved suddenly grabbing on to his arm "but kanda you really hurt my head" I whined loudly causing a few glances and as if timed Linaley walked in with Crowly a vampire like man and a girl who looked overly stressed. Spotting us she quickly changed directions and soon stood beside kanda.

"Uh hey guys what's going on ?" she asked eyeing me as I clung to kanda's jacket. "Kanda's being mean to Cleo !" Lavi chirped pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired samurai. She glanced around the table unsure of what to make of the scene in front of her. With a sigh Allen spoke in a rushed voice "Lavi was bugging kanda and so kanda threw chopsticks at Lavi but Lavi dodged them and so they stabbed poor Cleo in the back of her head." He finished looking up at Linaley. "Oh" she said putting a thoughtful hand to her chin as if think, then turning she pointed at me "so why are holding kanda's arm ?" "Because he and Lavi where going to buy me lunch but then kanda said no and called me names" I said making a pout face. Suddenly a cold aura crept up out of know where making everyone shiver, I gripped kanda's arm harder with my hand. The girl who had looked overly stressed was standing above everyone a creepy look on her face "oh the horrible doings of others ! what has happened here today will forever be noted. A crime of shame !" she wailed grabbing a hold of kanda's coat. "How could you push such a poor girl away after causing such harm !" her voice rising with every word. Almost everyone was looking at the scene being made. Letting go of kanda's arm he gave a glare towards the stressed girl that could kill and probably has, making her shut up and jump behind Linaley. "No I am not paying for anyone's lunch" he said turning swiftly and walking away. My mouth fell open "hey yuu kanda get you sassy butt back here right now !" I shouted just as loud as the wails had been moments before. The entire room was silent as I stood up and kanda froze his back to me.

"What did you say" he asked the coldness in his voice making the temperature in the room drop 10 degrees. I could feel my annoyance fill the pit of my stomach "Where are you going, you have to pay for my lunch remember" I said making the last word drip with sarcasm. "Like hell" kanda replied turning around, his body emanating a cold aura. "Come on pony boy, it's only fair" I said I could feel a small bit of excitement start to bubble in me aching me on to continue. Nala as if reading the outcome of my new intent moved to my side tail swaying lazily. Giving a snuff noise she set her eyes on my new priority. You see after being attacked by the beastly kanda I had only two other encounters with him that where least then welcoming, and revenge with a hint of embarrassment where included in my new plan. "What was that ?" he asked a look of daggers shooting from his eyes. "You herd me, you owe me" The samurai's only response was a "che" which seemed to be his universal response to everything. "So you call me a wimp and sass around putting every one down about how bad they are when you can even pay back a simple repercussion for your own stupidity. "my…own… stupidity ?" the question hung in the air for a moment and as I opened my mouth to replied the beastly eyed man was lunging at me his sword unsheathed. "You stupid annoying brat ! My own stupidity !" he yelled swinging his sword at my head Nala gave a large growl as I ducted under his arm placing myself behind him. Swinging around I could feel a breeze and here the zing as his sword just missed my face. Nala moved lunching herself at him and clamping down on the end of his jacket as he moved countering her attach. "Damn cat ! Get the hell off" he yelled as he swung his katana right down her side. "Nala" I called as she pushed herself to the side out of harm's way. We faced each other tension thickening the air around us. With a low growl and a hate full look he swiftly turned leaving the cafeteria in dumbfounded salience. "Did yuu kanda just walk away ?" lavi's voice sounded speaking what everyone else was thinking.


End file.
